Transcendence
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: After the events in New York each member of the Avengers team had lost themselves. Growing too dangerous even for themselves, Fury has ordered the Avengers to attend individual and group therapy with the SHEILD psychiatrist. But first, they have to rescue her. Rated M for language, violence and possible scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Transcendence Chapter 1: Realizations

_Month of March_

It began with Clint. It was simple with him. Everyone knew it, even Agent Barton himself. Having your mind turned into play dough and tossed about by the god of mischief. It wasn't right away, it was slow. He'd passed his field clearance evaluations, and the psychological exam.

The problem came when he was out in the field…he couldn't trust any agent they sent to work with him, even Natasha. Piles of grievance suits sat on Nick Fury's desk that first afternoon. More were to come.

* * *

Then it was Tony. Pepper was the first to notice the changes, and report them to Fury. It began with holding her tighter as they slept, as if she was going to slip away at any moment. Then it progressed into rough angry sex-not, that Pepper minded that part, and communication between them had deteriorated to almost nothing.

The only thing that stopped Pepper from walking out was that, every once in while following the attack on New York, Tony would look at her with, pain, fear and something else, in his eyes and say "I love you Pepper."

* * *

Natasha came next, to the surprise of everyone. She was twitchy, constantly on edge which, with her being a top notch assassin wasn't good for other agents. She spent a lot of time in the gun range, and in the sparing room to the point where no one wanted to train with the red headed Russian.

Natasha had pointed a gun or other weapons at fellow agents with the intent to kill one to many times. Her grievance suit pile was almost as high as Clint's.

* * *

Thor was in a pissy mood for weeks. After taking Loki back to Asgard, the god had returned to Earth in order to seek out Jane Foster; only is discover that the good doctor had, after Thor hadn't returned to her for some weeks, run into the arms of one Dr. Keith Kincaid. To whom Jane was engaged

Thor almost killed the mortal, but thought better of it, and was now sulking and beating criminals…..as well as a few agents who happened to get on his bad side.

* * *

Bruce put himself in seclusion, which only worsened Tony's mood. _Everything_ agitated Bruce as of late. The 'Other Guy' had been talking up a storm and Bruce couldn't concentrate on anything.

He almost Hulked out at the base twice in one week. Dr. Banner decided enough was enough and he took off to some secluded location he'd only told Tony and Fury.

* * *

Steve was the last to break. He'd always been the silent type so not many people noticed a change in his behavior. That is until he started missing meetings, missing meals and generally letting sadness and whatever other emotions get to him. He'd broken several punching bags in the last week .

* * *

Director Fury had had enough; there were over 200 files grievances in the last month. Equipment needed to be replaced on a near daily basis, and Agents refused to go near any of the Avengers

And Nick didn't blame them, as a whole the team could be very dangerous, that was the very reason he'd brought them together. What they needed was a psychiatrist, but not just any psychiatrist.

He already had someone in mind as he pressed the intercom in his office, "Get Hill in here." Moments later Agent Hill stepped into the room "Sir." She said

Fury turned to face her, his expression serious, "Call in the Avengers. I have a mission for them."


	2. Chapter 2

Transcendence Chapter 2: Recruits Part 1

* * *

_**The Briefing**_

Things were tense at the conference room table that March 20th. Thor clutched his hammer; electricity seemed to build around him. Steve was escorted by some very burly agents; he stood on the back wall facing the table.

Tony sat with his arms crossed, the back of his chair to Bruce, clearly pouting about the doctor having been away for so long; Stark wasn't speaking to the doctor.

Bruce had his head in his hands, trying to block out whatever was going on in his mind and the assassins sat facing Fury, blank expressions on their faces.

"I have a mission for you all." Fury said as he dropped folders in front of each Avenger. He handed the last folder to Steve "It's a rescue mission, well, the rescue mission come after the recruitment mission."

Fury paused to look around at the team "In the folder you will find profiles on one Alison Blaire and one Samantha Blevins, they were agents of shield once upon a time. We need you to get them back."

Bruce looked up "And your other agents can't get them back because?"

It was Tony who answered him "Because Alison can blind an entire room with the wave of her hand and Samantha can create a near impenetrable force field, seriously, am I the only one reading these handouts?"

Fury sighed "They're categorized as mutants, humans who's DNA has evolved to develop different abilities. And only Thor and Steve will be going to get them. The rest of you, save Dr. Banner, will be back up. Doctor we'll need you for the rescue mission."

"Why did you request I go Lord Fury?" Thor asked, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Because Agent Blevins is a very complex person, I feel that you will be able to get through to her, because you are a very simplistic person, someone tells you something, you understand it."

Thor nodded satisfied with Fury's answer. "And what about me? Why am I going?" Steve asked.

Fury began to leave the room, he pause and looked Steve in the eye "Agent Blaire, she likes blondes."

With those last words Fury left the room, Agent Hill following close behind, and Tony and Clint burst into laughter at Steve's dumbstruck face.

* * *

_**Agent Alison Blaire**_

So Steve and two undercover agents walk into a bar…no, seriously…that's what they did. The agents sat on opposite sides of the room and Steve sat down at a table near the stage.

The place was called The Rabid Rabbit; the servers, both male and female, wore rabbit ears and tails. It wasn't the most upscale bar but it wasn't a dive bar either so Steve supposed that was better. Tuesday nights at The Rabid Rabbit was its weekly karaoke night and SHEILD's intelligence said that Blaire preformed here every week.

Fury had told him to be very careful; if they spooked her and she ran, Fury doubted they would be able to find her in time. Steve was pulled from his thoughts by the hostess on stage announcing that karaoke would begin.

After a few torturous hours of high notes so high they cracked Steve's glass and low notes so out of tune Barry White was rolling in his grave, Steve heard footsteps approaching his table. He felt his body tense but he managed to keep his eyes on the singer before him.

"Mind if I join you?" a smooth silvery voice came from his right. Steve turned his head and was floored by her looks. He did a quick once over but found himself looking at her more closely a second time.

She had long shiny strawberry blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, cornflower blue eyes that twinkled in the bar lights. She was tall, five foot eight inches. Steve realized that he was staring and nodded,

"Of course." He said gesturing to the chair next to him. She sat and smiled at him "Thank you" Steve choked on his spit, he hadn't been this affected by a woman since…since Peggy.

He sighed and shook his head "Well," he cleared his throat "May I buy you a drink Miss…?" Steve asked fishing for her to tell him her name, though he knew exactly who she was; Alison Blaire, his target.

Alison turned her head to look at him "An apple martini would be fantastic Captain Rogers." She said with a glint in her eye. Steve nodded and waved a waitress over then did a double take, his eyes wide.

"H-How…?" he stammered

Alison shook her head "I get my drink first."

Steve nodded slightly and turned back to the waitress and ordered Alison's drink. After the waitress had left with the order Steve and Alison turned to face each other; Alison spoke first "Now, Captain, I know you know who I am. But you don't know how I know who you are."

Steve nodded "Do you know why I'm here?" Alison shook her head something flashed in her eyes, remorse, pain…"That piece of information was left out of my intel."

Steve chuckled "Then you have bad intel."

Alison nodded "I do. Why don't you tell me why you're here and perhaps we can work something out."

Steve thought about it, getting her to come willingly would be much better than by force, especially if they were supposed to be working together in the near future.

"Director Fury sent me to recruit you for a rescue mission, the rescue of who I haven't been informed yet. I'm hoping you'll come willingly." He said as the waitress came back with Alison's drink.

She sipped her drink and tilted her head slightly, causing her hair to cascade onto the table, she pursed her lips and then smiled, startling Steve with the brightness of her smile. "Alright Captain…" She began; Steve held up his hand "Steve, please, I'm already older than I look."

He gave a half smile and she continued "Steve then, I'll go with you, on the condition that we leave after I sing, and you help me dispose of some unwanted persons."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows "Unwanted persons?" Alison nodded and downed the rest of her drink "Members of the Hellfire Club, they've been trying to recruit me for week, some people just can't take a hint." She shrugged nonchalantly, though Steve could see hesitation and fear in her eyes when she spoke of the club.

"Can you point them out?" He asked, ready to move into action. Alison nodded "I can, but if I do it now, they'll know something's up. I'll figure out a way to point them out during my performance." She said looking down at a watch Steve didn't realize she was wearing; it was a man's watch, old and worn.

"I have to go. Thanks for the drink." Alison winked at Steve and headed for a door next to the stage that was marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Steve stood up and walked back to the bar and sat down. He ordered a beer and turned his stool to face the stage. Shortly after the two plainclothes agents he entered with joined him at the bar.

Since Alison now knew why they were at The Rabid Rabbit, there was no need to hide. Steve quickly filled the agents in who got to work calling in Hawkeye and Black Widow for backup.

The hostess got back on stage and took up the mic "Alright guy and gals, as you know karaoke is now over." She gave a sad face as a few boos rose from the crowd.

"I know I know, but we are gonna end karaoke Friday how we always end it…with a bang!" the hostess laughed as the crowd started cheering "So now, without further ado, The Rabid Rabbit is proud to present, for the last time, Dazzler!" The hostess gave a wave of her arm as she backed off the stage.

There was a flash of bright rainbow lights and the curtains rose revealing Alison and a band behind her. The crowd was going nuts at the light show; Steve knew she was using her powers but the crowd probably thought it was lighting from overhead.

The band started playing and the crowd quieted, safe for a few drunken cheers, Alison clearly had these people's respect. She started singing

_"I don't mind letting you down easy_

_But just give it time_

_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on"_

Steve was very impressed with her vocal skills. Alison removed the mic from the stand and jumped down unto the floor, she walked over to a man in a blazer with a dress shirt underneath, he looked like a regular civilian but Steve now knew he was one of the men from the Hellfire Club. Alison sat down on the man's table and continued singing.

_"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?"_

Alison hopped off the table and walked over to other members of the crowd as she sang.

_"Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone"_

She stopped in front of Steve and made a face a him

_"Where you're from_

_You might be the one who's running things_

_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble"_

Steve frowned at her and she grinned before moving on through the club

_"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one"_

Alison worked her way over to another man sitting by himself wearing similar clothing to the man before. She put an arm around his shoulder signaling Steve that that was the other man from the club. Alison continued singing as she made her way back onto the stage

_"Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Baby, now you're one of us_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Down to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Oh, this is the real world)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_This is the real world_

_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

After the song ended the crowd erupted into cheers, and there was a brilliant light show throughout the bar. The curtains closed and the hostess returned to the stage saying that karaoke was over and final call was in two hours.

Steve picked up his beer and took a drink, when he put the mug down he was met with the sight of the hostess holding out a piece of paper. "This is from Dazzler."

Steve took the paper and gave the hostess a smile, she blushed and walked away. Steve opened the paper

**'Steve, come back to my dressing room, have your agents wait out back, XOXO, Alison' **

Steve rolled his eyes at her teasing and gave the agents instructions to set up in the back of the building with Agents Romanov and Barton. After the agents left Steve made his way toward the EMPLOYEES ONLY sign he saw Alison go through earlier. The hallway was narrow with three doors on either side of the hall, at the end was a door marked EXIT.

Steve walked down to Alison's dressing room and knocked. "Come in!" she said in a sing song voice.

Steve walked in, bracing himself for the sight of her changing, and was met with Alison simply sitting at a vanity brushing her hair. "How'd you like the show?" she asked meeting his eyes through the mirror.

Steve cleared his throat "It was different, the music I mean, but you have an amazing voice. And the light show was spectacular." Alison smiled and Steve felt something stir inside him, an emotion he thought he had long since buried since his 'defrosting', as Tony put it. "Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it." Alison stood and tossed the brush into a bag on the couch in the corner.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

To Be Continued in Part 2

So how was it?


	3. AN

Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I am in college now and it's been a bit hectic but I will be working on updating the stories. I don't know which one is going first, so please bear with me and I will have all stories updated by November, yes I know that's a while from now but that's giving me leverage against whatever my professors throw at me.

~Thanks for reading!


End file.
